Pure Coincidence
by casuallllfollower
Summary: Was it chance or fate... or just pure coincidence that I might fall for the one my mother pushed aside?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This was originally on my Wattpad account, but I wanted it here for various reasons. Kinda old, still very cute. _

It was cold that day as I traveled to the bar, and the hairs standing up on my skin, erecting bumps with it, indicated I should probably warm myself up. I hadn't neglected a cloak, but I was hoping my journey to get a drink would be short, so it was draped off my arm. Yet it was warm when I left, so I ended up taking the long way... and then the rain started. So not only was I cold, I was wet as well.

The bar eventually came into sight, and I sighed with a happy glance at the warm candles flickering in it. The usual people I loved would be there, and I knew Papa and Maman wouldn't worry. I liked to stay late here, sometimes I even stayed at the inn behind it.

When I walked in, people looked at me with the chime of the bells. I could easily identify the pitch of the bells, but the cacophonous hellos drowned them out.

"Claire!"

I smiled and waved at everyone, casting my cloak off and hanging it on a friendly hanger.

"How are you?"

"How's your mother?" One jested.

I giggled, heading towards the bar, walking backwards, "Just fine!"

They all laughed and left me alone. Easily enough, I turned around and sat at the bar, pulling a stool out to sit. My legs crossed themselves, my back straight as mother taught me. Everywhere I walk, I walk with confidence, and since Papa taught me that, it always stuck in my head. That was probably the reason I never got into any trouble. I have purpose!

"Hello, Claire."

I looked up at the bartender, a nicer man. He was a few years my elder, but not too many. His father had owned the bar before he inherited it when the man passed.

"Hi, Jean, how is your mother?"

"Well," he replied and placed a glass in front of me.

Wine. I liked wine a lot, and since I lived with my parents still, I didn't drink much. But here, here I liked to indulge a little bit... never enough to get drunk, however. Mother would _kill_ me. I do not even wish to get started on what father would do to me.

"Thank you, and that's good to hear of your mother. Mine is well too, before you ask, father lost his voice however, and all hell broke loose."

Jean laughed and looked to the man a seat away from me. I had to admit, I hadn't noticed his presence until Jean's attention was no longer on me. He was not much of an older man, maybe someone a bit younger than my mother or around her age. His hair grayed a little around his temples, but his face was taught and beautiful. The brunet hair reached the nape of his neck, however, and I wanted to suddenly run my fingers through it. He was so handsome, honestly, and my heart was racing just looking at him.

Jean looked back at me and watched me stare, but I couldn't care much. I wanted to know who he was.

"Go."

My brow furrowed at Jean, the look on his face suggestive.

"No, he is far too old for me," I whispered heatedly.

"Who cares, you obviously fancy him."

"I do?" I asked him for assurance, knowing I couldn't trust my own judgement.

"Yes, besides, he's certainly not married," and Jean pointed to the ring on his own finger.

I sighed, knowing he was right. It couldn't hurt. Mother and father always did wonder how I went here persistently and never came home with a man... maybe I could finally change that. He _looked_ kind enough.

"Fine."

I conceded and got up from my stool, my elegant dress flowing behind me as I could feel the fabric fall back around my unstockinged ankles.

I sat down, looking still at the back of his head as something at the far end of the bar caught his attention. A young couple, yet by the hair I was almost sure it was Damien and Bea.

"Hello," I muttered softly, and the man suddenly turned to look at me, his eyes a deep blue that contested his pale skin.

His eyes scrunched a little before he shook his head and seemed to dismiss a thought in his head. Strange.

"Monsieur?"

"Mademoiselle," he apologized, "Forgive me, you reminded me of someone."

I giggled at the way his face softened, his handsome features now looking kindly at me.

"Well, sorry about that. You are forgiven, however. My name is Claire," I said gently, holding out my hand.

He smiled, his handsome lips pulling upwards as he reached for my hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Raoul."

His name was smooth, one that was easy on the tongue and didn't require much thought. I liked it.

"Who do I remind you of?" I asked in hopes to keep up conversation.

He almost scoffed, his drink now swirling in his hand. Raoul took a sip before he spoke to me again, his eyes connected with my own.

"An old friend... I haven't seen her in twenty years."

"Funny, that's my age."

That earned a look of surprise, his drink clattering to the table, luckily enough it was merely a breath away from the wooden bar.

"You're only twenty? I'm twice your age, Mademoiselle, maybe you should find more appropriate company."

For some obscene reason that didn't scare me, it merely interested me more. The poor thing sounded appalled with himself as well, so I wanted to be quick to reassure him it was fine.

"I do not mind, Monsieur Raoul."

"_Just _Raoul," he corrected me, and I smiled hoping he'd eased to my presence. "Why do you come here?"

"I like it. My parents said I should get out more often, and I have yet to find a suitor. So, here I am... though I've come up with nothing so far."

He laughed, but it wasn't at me. He laughed because he couldn't believe I'd been suitorless.

"I hardly believe you've not had a suitor."

"One... but he was ghastly."

We laughed together this time, and his charming laugh made my heart melt. I could listen to him talk and I could speak with him for hours on end. There was so much to him... to _Raoul _that I felt I needed to uncover.

"I see, and is there anyone else you have your eye on?" He asked, looking tentatively at his glass, as though determining whether or not to drink more.

"There is now."

He seemed surprised and, at the same time, expectant of my answer. Like he'd wanted me to say what I had but he knew it wouldn't come.

I leaned closer to him and placed my hand on his shoulder kindly, lowering my voice. "It's you."

Usually, I was not this brazen with men, and my parents always trusted me not to be so. But Raoul... I just found something pulling me to him. It wasn't just his attractive face either, though it was an added benefit.

"I thought so," he whispered back, amused enough by my giggle.

His smile stretched after he finished off his glass and called over Jean. The little prat smirked at me before turning his full attention towards Raoul.

"I'll be paying now."

Raoul pulled out a few large bills, and it was in that moment I realized he was rather rich. No one around here besides myself had that kind of money or notes lying around. Most paid in coins here.

"Uh, keep the rest. It's too late in the evening to do calculations," Raoul jested slightly.

I was able to take in his appearance then, as I'd only looked at his face. He had on a beautiful suit, one that was uncharacteristically out of place, the color rich and smooth. His cravat had to be real silk, and he was perfectly trimmed. _Of course_ he was rich, or at least wealthy.

"Raoul?"

He looked at me smoothly, his conversation with Jean interrupted. The nosy bartender that he was threw me a playfully dirty look and left us alone.

"Yes?"

His blue eyes stunted my speech.

"I... Well— Would you walk with me?"

He smiled kindly, looking at his hands quickly before looking back up and meeting my gaze.

"How about you finish that wine of yours and then I'll walk with you?"

I nodded and grabbed my glass, throwing it back as quickly as possible. When I was finished, Jean refused my payment and said I just run along and that he'd pass my love on to his mother and wife. I thanked him and met Raoul at the hangers, my cloak already in his hands.

"How'd you know that was mine?" I asked him with a playfully questioning glare.

"It's the only one with pink embroidery," he whispered in my ear as it was slipped onto my shoulders.

I blushed, his hands ghosting the skin on my neck, and those bumps from earlier arose on my skin once again.

"Thank you," I muttered, hoping I didn't look like a mess.

My brunette hair was falling in curls over my shoulders as he removed it from under the cloak, and the weight was brought back. His hands left my skin, and soon his own cloak was on his shoulders, a rather expensive one I'd seen my father fancy once but then ignore due to his like for the _more_ expensive one. Men of money were odd.

"Where do you live?" He asked curiously, probably trying to get a feel of how far he would be displaced.

"About ten minutes from here, taking the shorter way, of course."

Raoul opened the door for me and then stepped outside behind me, offering his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Thank you," I remarked and slipped my hand into the crook, feeling his soft suit. I had neglected gloves, I suddenly realized.

"My pleasure," he said and slipped a warm hand over mine.

The touch was electrifying, and it felt so perfect for his hand to be in contact with mine, our skin creating jolts of something wonderful between us.

"This way," I guided, pulling him towards my home as he chuckled and waltzed beside me.

It wasn't long before I knew a good amount about him. He'd had a fiancé once, but she left him for another man shortly after they were engaged, and he hadn't courted since. Then there was the fact he was a Vicomte, but that didn't phase me as I knew he'd had money. He learned a good amount of me as well, and I told him mostly of my interests. How I wandered into the bar was big topic as well. Raoul was very gentlemanly, and when we reached the edge of my house's land, he stopped and gently let my arm rest.

"It was wonderful tonight, Claire," he said, and I prayed the far-off look was a good one.

I nodded,though, and bit my lip, the soft flesh slowly falling from my teeth as he smiled down at me. My lips couldn't resist the tantalizing action, and they smiled without my consent. My cheeks blushed in betrayal as well, and I wondered how much of my body was being a betrayer to me just then, exhibiting all the signs that I was attracted to him.

"Will I see you again?"

"Do you wish to?" He asked, grabbing my hands.

Of course I did, and I told him so.

"Good," Raoul responded and kissed my forehead, "Would you like to go to supper with me tomorrow? I could pick you up at seven?"

"No!" I exclaimed, catching him off guard, but he simply wondered why and luckily didn't take it as rejection, "I do not want my parents knowing about you just yet."

Thankfully, Raoul understood and kissed my head again.

"Then I will meet you at the bar?"

"Yes!"

He laughed and let go of my hands, however reluctantly I realized it to be. As Raoul walked away, my hands still tingling, he looked back and smiled one last time before turning and vanishing in the distance.

I practically ran inside.

"Maman!" I called fervently, wanting to let her know I was home but would be going out again tomorrow.

"Claire?" Her airy voice came, the beauty in it a sound version of her looks.

She came in and smiled gratefully, her hands petting my hair that was a complete replica of her own.

"I met someone tonight."

Okay, so it was moreover _father_ I didn't want knowing of Raoul.

"That's wonderful! Are you going to see him again? May we meet him?"

"Not yet, please Maman," I begged, pleading with my mother who just continued to smile, even if it turned mischievous.

"Fine, and I assume you do not want your father to know either?"

I shook my head in the negative.

She giggled and pulled me in close.

"Erik! Claire is home!"

My father's voice replied happily, "Coming, Christine!"

I was at the bar very early the next day, trying not to think too hard about anything that had happened. I was luckily occupied by Jean, though, so I couldn't start to doubt that Raoul would not come. That was what filled my mind, however, even if I'd assured myself there was nothing to doubt.

Jean snapped me back to our conversation for the fourth time since I had been there.

"Claire! Did you hear me?"

I looked at him with blank eyes.

"No," he said, looking mildly perturbed, "you didn't. _Anyways_, I was asking you if you wouldn't mind — if Josephine and I had a girl — if we named her after you!"

My eyes widened and I smiled brightly, Raoul momentarily forgotten.

"Of course! I would be honored, Jean!" I told him happily.

"Honored for what?" A warm voice said behind me.

"Raoul!" I exclaimed and jumped from the bar, rushing into his arms.

"I'm naming my first-born after her, and she acts like I don't exist," I heard a sour voice say from behind me.

Raoul laughed and momentarily talked with Jean to sate him, but the bartender knew it was time to let us be.

"I'm so happy to see you," I told him giddily.

"Me as well," he replied and dipped down to place a kiss on my forehead.

I felt so special, being there with him. He was so kind and wonderful, and that was something truly amazing that not many men offered. Plus, I felt safe beside him.

"I'm going to take you to supper now, and there is nothing you can do to stop me," he muttered into my ear before I sat down.

I hadn't the heart to not agree, besides, I hadn't eaten supper yet.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we slowly migrated towards the small town I lived just outside of.

"A very homey place with amazing food."

And he was right.

The restaurant had amazing food, and I just couldn't believe it was so delicious. Everything down to the drinks were positively decadent, and Raoul smirked the whole way through as if he couldn't stop saying he told me so.

But, even if the food had almost been better than my father's cooking... it was nothing compared to what I shared with Raoul after dinner. He brought me to his carriage and slipped me inside, offering me a ride close to home understanding I still did not want my parents to know. So, before I got out from the carriage, Raoul took his arm and rested it around my waist, pulling me close to him. When I was flush against him, my bosom brazenly pushed into his firm chest, I could smell his intoxicating scent, but that wasn't the worst of my worries. Not that I was worried when he kissed me. No, I was exhilarated.

It was everything I ever wanted it to be. There were fireworks and the whole nine yards as he tugged gently against me, feeling my skin and lips against his own. Raoul slipped his tongue over my lips, and I graciously accepted it, impeding on him with my own tongue. I felt like I was on cloud nine, and there would be no way I was coming down.

When the kiss broke, I could safely say that we'd both regretted letting go.

"Raoul," I said breathlessly.

"Claire," he muttered, his hand slipping up to caress my blushing cheek.

"I have to go now," I whispered, leaning towards him again.

Our lips met for the final time before he broke it off and opened the carriage door.

"I'll see you again at the bar?" He asked me hopefully.

"How does Friday sound?"

"Wonderful," he responded and got into his carriage, directing the driver towards his own manor.

Dreamily, I walked into my home, the night amazingly hanging over my shoulders as I shed my cloak and plopped onto a piece of furniture I really wasn't paying attention to.

"Oh! Hello, darling, where were you?" My father asked as he came into the room with a soft smile on his face.

"I was out at the bar."

He raised an eyebrow in question, but he didn't ask me any further about it.

My papa had a handsome face, and even past the marring it was something I knew was handsome. My parents always raised me to accept everyone because even if they didn't look normal, it didn't matter. Everyone had the chance and right to happiness and kindness. So I treated everyone with that same kindness.

"Where is mother?"

Father laughed and leaned back into his sofa, "She's taking a bath, she'll be down soon though."

"Alright."

"Erik!" My mother called from the washroom, almost as if on cue.

I laughed as my father rolled his eyes and answered her back. "Christine?"

"Is Claire home?"

He looked at me with his yellow eyes and motioned to the stairs.

"I'm home!" I yelled for him.

Almost as if there were a stampede, mother ran down the stairs in a cacophonous bout of noise.

"How was your date?"

Give it to mother to out me... I hadn't even told her about the date, but I was not surprised she figured it out by herself.

"Your father knew the whole time, sweetie, so do not look at me as though I betrayed all your secrets," she clarified as she fell into his arms, placing a sloppy kiss on his bloated lip. Her hair was wet, and I could tell my papa wasn't happy about it, but he didn't say anything to her.

"Of course you all knew," I muttered, but not loud enough to sound like I was mumbling.

"Who is he?" My father asked suddenly, the obvious need to know about my suitor invading his senses. Wet hair on his shoulder completely forgotten.

"His name is Raoul, and..." I debated on whether or not to tell them of his age, but the looks of incredulity spread on their faces already alerted me to something being off. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," mother assured me, but there was a shaking in her tone, "Why don't you keep going."

"Well, he's really kind and likes to read. He was in the navy for a while, and now he stays at his manor with his brother's family."

Mother raised an eyebrow, but father looked rather confused.

"I met him at the bar I always go to. Jean thinks he's rather nice, as well."

That seemed to calm both of my parents down. They'd met Jean before, and they rather liked him. His family even got together with mine on occasion.

"That's nice. We'll have to meet him sometime."

My father agreed with my mother, and then they finally let me rest to bed after we discussed some other things about this and that.

I was only nervous for them to meet Raoul because of the age difference, but something in my mind was telling me I had a lot more to be nervous about.

I stood outside of my family's land with Raoul about two months later. Mother hadn't been thrilled that it had taken so long to meet him, but I found out that Raoul was a bit busier than he led on. He had meetings and people that always vied for his attention and money, so it was hard to make a date. Well, we'd finally made a night, and here we were,

I was _mortified_.

My parents still lacked knowledge about his age, and well, it's not like it ever really came up in conversation.

Raoul had an encouraging hand on my waist, and _he _didn't seem nervous at all.

"Are you ready?" He spoke kindly, looking at me with readiness.

"I guess I have to be," I muttered in reply, and with a soft chuckle, he placed a kiss on my lips and led me up to the door.

I couldn't even knock. _Raoul _had to knock for me.

My mother opened the door, and her eyes fell on Raoul, the smile falling from her face. I could tell immediately she was not happy. Beside me, Raoul tensed, and it wasn't just because my mother was deathly pale... it was because she called for my father.

When he arrived was when _I_ started to truly panic. My father was out-raged at the sight of Raoul who's arm fell from my waist.

"Claire," my father growled, "get inside."

"What's going on?" I demanded unsteadily, attempting to grab for my suitor, but he was too far away.

"The Vicomte is leaving, and he is not coming back," my father assured me, and Raoul made a strange sound as papa wrapped an arm around mother's waist.

I watched as Raoul began to run, but I still didn't understand! So I took off after him, not caring that Maman and Papa were calling after me.

"Raoul!"

When he looked back and saw that no one had followed us, he stopped, his breathing obviously attempting to catch up with him.

"_What happened_?" I asked with tears falling from my eyes, his arms encompassing me in a large embrace.

"Your mother," he said breathily, large hands stroking my head, "your mother was my fiancée."

That was the only thing I truly needed to hear. I knew a little of my parents story and I knew a little of Raoul's, yet they both combined. My mother was engaged to Raoul going against my father who'd posed as her angel of music. She left Raoul for my father and not only was she the person I reminded him of, but I was also the daughter of the last woman he courted.

It was strange, but at the same time, I truly didn't care. If I was to be honest, at this point in time, I _loved _Raoul. And if mother couldn't have done that, then I would.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea," I said softly.

"_That's _why you look like her, and it explains a lot actually: your singing, your looks, your hair."

I nodded into his embrace, enjoying the warmth as it slowly got more cold, night continuing on.

"Claire," Raoul said suddenly, pulling back just enough to look at me with tears falling from his own eyes.

"Yes?"

"We have to stop seeing one another—"

"No!" I said sternly and grabbed onto him tighter, "I cannot. I love you."

Raoul smiled a melancholy smile, his chest taking in a solid breath.

"I love you, as well, Claire."

My heart broke at those words when they should have been happy. They should have been said during a time of celebration and kindness! But now they made me sad and mournful.

"I can't just stop seeing you, Raoul. Now that I know you love me, you cannot just go."

"I don't want to go, but your father will never let me near you or your mother."

"But—" I stuttered, and he silenced me with a kiss. His forehead was placed against mine, and I just didn't want to move. I could stay with him forever, his kindness and love for me making me swoon.

There was heat in my stomach, and my heart pulsed my veins into arousal. I _wanted_ Raoul, and yet I knew he would do the right thing by me and leave me. My parents wouldn't accept him, and even with the money he had, I would be shamed. I knew, though, he didn't want Christine Daaé and Erik Destler to lose their daughter.

"Kiss me, just one last time," he muttered, lifting my chin weakly.

I walked back to my house in a worse mood than I had ever been in in my entire life. I hated the world in that moment, the one man I had ever loved gone from my life. It hurt more than anything I'd ever experienced, and Raoul had been through it _twice_.

When I walked back inside, it was quiet. So I walked into the living room to see where my parents were and found my mother reprimanding my father. She was pacing, her arms flailing as she spoke heatedly but in a whisper towards him. He looked petrified as well. Then again, I had never seen mother so livid.

"Mother?" I asked interrupting her heated scorning.

"Claire!" She said with relief, her smile and kindness coming back on her face almost instantaneously. "Where is Raoul?"

"What?" I asked in confusion, surely she wanted nothing to do with his presence?

"Where is Raoul? I talked to your father already, Claire, and he's agreed to give him a chance. But only if you are sure that you want to continue to court him."

Tears welled up in my eyes again, and a smile broke out on my face.

I did not need to be told twice, so I ran out of the house _again _in hopes to catch up to Raoul. It took me mere minutes to catch up to him and grab his attention.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, surprise written all over his handsome visage, but he looked tired as well.

We were standing in the middle of the road, but there wasn't a carriage in sight, so I didn't care.

"Inviting you inside," I said and reached out my hand to his.

"Really? Your parents are fine with it?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, now come on."

Raoul took my hand, but instead of following me, yanked me forward and kissed me deeply.

"I thought that was the last time I would ever kiss you," he said when we broke.

"Me too."

We laughed together as he wrapped an arm around my waist and began to escort me towards the house again.

"My mother talked some sense into Papa, and since I'm so serious about you, you're allowed to stay."

"I'm mortified, you know. We don't have a clean history, your father and I."

"Really?" I asked with sarcasm.

"We tried to kill one another," he stated as if it were nothing. "That was twenty years ago, remind me you."

I didn't comment on that piece of information, I allowed my assumption that it was over my mother to remain as fact.

We walked inside, and I felt Raoul take a deep breath, his hands shaking slightly.

"Come on," I muttered, holding his hand and pulling him into the living room.

"Raoul," my mother said and went over to bring him into a hug. My father, however, tensed up a little bit at the sight. To be fair to him, it was a little odd for me as well seeing as they'd been together once.

"Christine, its good to see you, albeit like this," he said and kissed her cheek politely.

I watched his eyes beg for my presence beside him as I had went to console my father, but Raoul needed me a bit more. Papa had maman anyways, and I felt better knowing he craved me and not anyone else.

He took my waist and squeezed my side, a small yelp emitting from me that I prayed neither of my parents heard.

"Erik," mother demanded, "Do be civil."

I could hear my father growl as he stood and looked at Raoul attached to my side.

"Monsieur le Vicomte."

"Monsieur Destler."

They shook hands, and even I could feel the grip they put on one another.

I just prayed the rest of the night would be civil.

A few months later, after things had settled down and father was alright with Raoul courting me, everything turned back to normal. I saw Raoul a lot, and there was a deep settlement at my home too.

Everything was great.

A beautiful autumn day welcomed Raoul and I on our walk in the park, the yellow and orange leaves falling around us. It was beautiful, and my hand in his made the experience that much better.

"I love you, Raoul." I said as we approached a bench and he sat me down on it, sitting beside me.

"I love you, Claire."

I giggled as he slipped a hand around my waist and kissed me, our lips warm and electric as they always are when they touch.

He slid away, however, and licked his lips nervously. I attempted to remain calm, but for some reason my mind was going to strange and dangerous places.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him, noticing his sudden nervousness.

"Claire—" he said unevenly, and I started to get a little scared... until he dropped down to one knee and pulled out a small, black, and velvet box with his shaking hands.

My hands had to cover my mouth though as a sob escaped them.

"I love you more than anyone I have ever loved, and I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without you. Will you marry me, Claire?"

I nodded and slipped down to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and not caring for the dusty ground I was kneeling on. I kissed him, my hands threaded through his hair as he smiled.

"Yes, I would love to marry you."

He chuckled and popped the box open, slipping a very beautiful engagement ring on my hand. It was stunning, cut in a diamond shape. It sparkled as he slipped it onto my finger.

"You've no idea how much trouble your father gave me last night."

"You asked last night!" I beamed, a giggle escaping my lips as he nodded with a smug smirk.

"Yes, I did. I'm sure he asked me thousands of questions that all really asked the same thing: do I love you?"

"Do you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Obviously," he drawled, kissing me again as we held one another in the park.

I simply couldn't wait to marry Raoul, and it was even better since my parents agreed with the union.

Raoul and I were married a few months later, and my father had walked me down the aisle. It wasn't all that surprising that he threatened Raoul before the ceremony, but I didn't learn about that until later when we were alone in our room at this nice hotel outside of town.

We spent the night together, wrapped in one-another's arms; I'd never been happier than I was that night.

Raoul and I had two children after we were married, and his relationship with my father strengthened supremely after that. It was as if providing him grandchildren was the only thing that was needed to mend the gap between them.

I gave life to a son first and then a daughter. Two beautiful little de Chagny's later, and I couldn't have wanted for anything.

Raoul was the best husband I could have asked for, and I think my parents knew that. He was sweet, always taking care of me, and we loved one-another deeply. He stayed young for many years until he became deathly sick one month. It took a lot out of him, and he was never the same, youthful man after that. I loved him anyways, but I could tell he was disappointed that he couldn't run around with his grandchildren when they came nor could he keep up with me.

Raoul passed away the same year my father did. After that my mother and I lived together until she left me as well, and I got frequent visits from my grandchildren and children.

I never regretted falling in love with Raoul, not even during the fights we inevitably had. My life was great, and beautiful, even if it was created from pure coincidence.


	2. Chapter 2

There was, of course, a few things I left out in my tale of falling in love with Raoul. As Claire Destler, daughter of the one and only pairing of Christine Daaé and the Phantom of the Opera, I was a kind-hearted and amiable person. I had an open heart, and no problem was measly enough for me to not want to solve it. Yet, when someone goes after the man with whom you are courting, one tends to get possessive. Even the man himself gets in his own way. It was after our engagement, the first story I want to tell you, and we had been engaged for a few weeks, not even a full month. Apparently, Raoul had gotten word from his brother who had been away on business and vacation with his wife, that I was too young for him. Well, I guess I should just let you to it.

"Claire, I thought Raoul was to be over to discuss things for the wedding?" Mother said gently as she stroked the top of my head and then kissed it, smiling all the while in reassurance.

"He was, but he's a bit late."

"A bit?" My father asked from the other end of the table.

He folded his newspaper and rested it on the table, folding his arms as his body comfortably fell back into the chair.

"I should have told him he couldn't ask you," he drawled.

"Papa," I scorned him, but mother didn't think I scorned him hard enough apparently.

"Erik Destler! She's happy! You must leave her alone if you ever even wish to get visits once she leaves."

Huffing, my mother turned back to me and shed yet another sure smile.

"I'm sure he will be here any moment. When was it you two were to meet?"

I rolled my eyes, hoping I would not have had to answer such a question.

"One in the afternoon."

"It's nearly two," my mother gaped.

All of a sudden she was singing a different tune to her stance on his lateness.

"That insolent—"

"Erik!" Mother still snapped, her eyes pointed and demanding.

My mother was the only woman I knew who had that much control over a man, and I think it's because father loved her so much. I never really bit at Raoul, there was no reason to, so I hadn't seen how much leeway I had over him. I just knew most women were told what to do and when to do it.

"I should go look for him, I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation."

"Try the manor first," my mother said as I ran to get my cloak, the fall leaves settling into the chilliness that brought them down.

I went out and travelled the path I knew my fiancé took, not finding him anywhere close to it. That meant he was at home or the bar.

My mind started getting into awful speculations, this and that clouding the fact that maybe he had simply forgotten. I hoped that that was it, then again there were far worse options. And those were what clouded my mind, the worser options of his. He could no longer want to marry me, he could be drunk at the bar, he could have gotten hurt! But, I wasn't going to find out until I found him, so I tried to keep my mind from coming up with anything too awful.

When I knocked on the manor doors, I was surprised to find Raoul's brother at the door, his elder but still handsome visage my first welcoming. It didn't look kind, though I had seen the occasional photograph of Philippe, and I had to admit that I'd never met him until then.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

I could tell he saw my state of dress and knew I wasn't a beggar, by the looks of this man, he would kick a beggar out at first glance. Mother and I always donated a coin or two.

"Claire Destler, Raoul's fiancée."

He nearly snorted at me, as much discontent for me as he probably had for the poor.

"Do you not think he didn't show up for a reason?" Philippe suddenly sneered, shutting the door slowly, "He is not marrying you."

The door closed in my face, and I certainly wasn't feeling all that well.

Raoul didn't want to marry me? When had that come about? I had quite literally seen him the day prior, and now he wants nothing to do with me! I just could not believe that for myself, especially since yesterday he'd kissed me goodbye tenderly and held me like I was the only woman that mattered to him.

Mumbling to myself, I made my way towards the bar for a drink. I simply couldn't handle this situation sober. I'd never gotten drunk before, and mother and father depended on me not to do so. This time, I was more than justified.

He couldn't even tell me why he wanted to end our engagement? It didn't make any sense whatsoever, and I felt all the worse the more I thought it over.

When I had finally reached the bar, I shivered inside and then took off my cloak in hopes to grab as much warmth as possible. Eventually, it came down to my hat, slowly removing that and letting my curls fall around me.

"Oh! How convenient! Claire, Raoul is here!"

I looked back at Jean the moment I heard Raoul's name and then saw him sitting just a ways away. I didn't know whether to be hurt or ecstatic that he was here. There was no one else in the bar, I didn't expect there to be. No one usually started gathering around until about six.

"I—"

"Let me explain," Raoul suddenly said, jumping up and holding his hands out, as if he was afraid I would attack him.

"But why?" Was all I could choke out in response. Tears suddenly escaped my eyes without my permission, and I felt my lips tremble at the events that had accumulated that day.

"Philippe came home," he said, watching me carefully, "As I'm sure you visited the manor and found out," he added dryly.

I could only nod.

"He was telling me a few things, things that made sense.

"Remember a few days ago, when we were out in the markets? Well, that man mistook me for your father, and I was a little shook up by that. I know you took it rather well, laughing it off and simply correcting him, but that made me think.

"And then Philippe came home, and he found out. I thought he'd be happy for me, marrying a beautiful young woman, a girl of beauty and class, but he only solidified my fears, Claire."

Raoul reached out for me, wanted to grab my hands, but he was too far and looked upset with himself when he did so. But I wanted him to touch me for the exact reason he didn't want to. I wanted him to feel the way we always did when we touched, the love and the heat between us.

"I am too old for you, surely there are _thirty_ year age differences, I know that, but I am not comfortable with that. Claire, I cannot continue to be engaged to you."

I shook my head as tears fell from my eyes, and then I closed them, holding myself until arms were thrown around me and I immediately fell into them.

"Raoul, you should go," Jean said as he stroked the top of my hair.

I could feel Raoul stare at me as he tried to leave, I could sense the saddened gaze.

"I don't want him to go," I muttered, still hiding in Jean's embrace.

I heard the door slam just then, the force of both our anguish emitting into the empty halls of the tavern. The only thing louder was the shattering of my heart.

Now, I'm sure you're wondering how we got back together, right? Well, it was once again coincidence that allowed us to be together as we wanted. It also took a lot of lying on my part, lying that never _was_ discovered. By my parents that is...

It wasn't hardly a week later when I went back to the bar and quite literally ran right into the man whose ring I still wore. I never took it off because I played it off very well that we were still together. _Very_ well. Papa never noticed a thing, and mother looked suspicious, yet she didn't say anything because I continued to wear the ring.

Anyways, I ran into Raoul, my back turned to hang my cloak on its hanger, and it took me a while to notice it was him. I had dropped the mass of black fabric with pink embroidery, and he picked it up with no hesitancy, but noticed it was mine immediately, stopping him.

"Raoul," I said kindly, lifting him to look at me.

I wasn't upset with him, if I was anything it certainly wasn't mad. He did what he thought was right, but _I_ was, and now I am sure he was wrong.

"Claire."

It wasn't strange, no, it was _desperate_, like we both wanted to be with one another but didn't know what the other wanted.

"I miss you."

"You shouldn't."

"I care not."

He laughed a hollow laugh, as though it were at himself. I'm sure it was.

"Seriously," I told him and grabbed onto his hand before he could retract. I wanted to touch him, to remind him of what I knew would draw him back to me.

"I miss you, too," he muttered down towards our hands, our reminder.

I hated that something so small and indecisive created a break in our relationship. Luckily enough, I didn't think it would last as he blatantly stared at his ring on my finger.

I nearly wanted to scream at him, though, despite my staying calm.

"Come back. No one knows," I said as he broke away from me and turned towards the door.

"Why?" He asked, still not daring to look at me though his head did turn a bit.

"I know you love me. Raoul, I could not care any less that you are twenty years older than me. I want you in my life, you don't understand."

"I guess I don't," Raoul admitted.

He ran a hand through my blond hair, and that was supposed to be my job! I wanted to touch him, for him to be mine, and yet there I was, watching as he tore himself up over this.

"Don't get in your own way."

Before I could tell you what happened, I had found a pair of lips on my own, and therefore I had single-handedly solved that problem. I could understand after that why he was concerned, even though he did stay very young for a very long time. It just broke my heart when he'd done something so stupid. I loved him, there was no reason why he should have left without talking to me about it. Besides that, we never did get along with his brother after such an occurrence.

After that, and even after the wedding, oh! even after _I_ found out I was expecting our son, there was this one other occurrence that truly upset me, but I feel I should tell you another story first.

"Raoul, I want to nap, not go to the park."

He chuckled at me, wondering why I was refusing. I knew why, but he didn't. It was actually rather funny, but Raoul hardly seemed to think so.

"I thought you were fine since after retching your breakfast this morning?"

I blushed as we slowly made our way out the door towards the park a couple minutes away. Raoul, however, was still awaiting an answer with some type of smirk on his face.

I wasn't going to tell him yet, though. I knew for certain that pregnancy was my ailment(moreover blessing), I just wanted when I told him to be perfect.

Sitting romantically over a candlelit dinner without another presence even heard of. _That_ sounded perfect to me.

Raoul looked at me with furrowed brows and held out his hand. We were stood on the front porch of our manor. Finally, I took the warmth of his hand and smiled, brightly. He was always happy when I complied with him, and he knew very well that I wasn't like other women. I didn't follow his every whim, and I would never concede myself just because he told me to. Luckily he respected that, I knew other women were not so lucky.

As we finally reached the park, warm breezes passed over me and swept up my falling curls. The rings on my left hand were warm because of the sun, and I could see Raoul loosen his cravat for the same reason. I was comfortable, however, always liking the heat and warmth of summer.

"It's much warmer than I anticipated," he jested and started to pull me backwards.

"No! No, do not think we are going back, Raoul."

He chuckled and pulled me forward, kissing me in front of the empty park. Trees our witnesses and the breeze our protector. I felt Raoul's hands on my waist, pulling my un-corseted body closer.

"Darling," he muttered against my lips.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you wearing a corset?" The question sounded suspicious, off-handed maybe at the best. I could also tell he was worried over propriety. Just because he was liberal with me at home didn't mean I was allowed liberality in public. Raoul had a name to keep, and I loved him enough to comply to that understanding.

"I have my reasons," I tried to protect my secret, but I knew that I'd lost all bearings.

"Claire..." he pulled, sliding his hands lower onto my hips.

"Fine! But you ruined the surprise."

He smirked his charming smile and looked at me expectantly. The warm breeze swam around us, encompassing us in what felt like a perfect bubble of warmth. The sun was watching us gaily, birds sang in trees, and maybe this was the perfect time to tell him. Just maybe.

"I'm with child."

His smile dropped, but only to bend over to look straight into my eyes and ask if I was completely and utterly sure.

"I am as sure as I love you."

His smile was immense, and I had to say he looked as happy — if not more — than when we had been married.

"That's great! No, scratch that much, it's positively brilliant, my love! I'm going to be a father." He said the last part more astonished, like he never thought that the opportunity would come to him.

"I know," I whispered to him, close to his lips as I kissed him.

"I love you," he stated, and then his hand drifted upon my stomach, "And I love our child, too."

Tears were coming to my eyes until they were kissed away, and excitement was flooding our veins.

My father, completely against his usual characteristics, jumped up from the sofa and smiled brightly when we told him the news. Through the mask, of course, because he never seemed comfortable enough to not have it when Raoul was around. Even when I grew older with him, bringing Raoul when I visited my father constituted the wearing of his porcelain mask. I guess I understood, something that had affected his life so completely and utterly was traumatic for him, and if he didn't feel comfortable, he didn't have to do anything against his will.

Anyways, he jumped up from the sofa with an ecstatic look and pulled me into a hug, holding me tight as I started that strange laugh with tears streaming down my face. Tightly, I was embraced until my mother pulled him from me, taking her own turn to coo over me.

I'd never felt better in my life, honestly. There was so much that I couldn't quite understand sometimes, and the ways of the world were many of what I lacked comprehension in. But Raoul, and my family made everything easy, loving, and full of life for me.

One last story that I think I should share with you is our first Christmas as a family. I had my son in the early months of this same year, and by Christmas he was nearly walking and was very advanced. His blond hair reminded me of his father, and everything else about him reminded me of Raoul and I _combined_. I couldn't believe the way he smiled, either. My mother was in love with the poor thing, and his confused giggles were always the best music of the household.

It was the first Christmas we had as a family, yet Philippe hadn't stuck around due to his discontent for me. Maybe I would call it malice or... even hatred. I never quite understood why he was upset someone so young married his brother; it just never made sense.

Despite this, Raoul and I were invited to my mother and father's manor for the holiday, and we had our hands full with our son. We had named him William, something I thought fit his family's name. Our daughter, in our later time as parents, was named Elise.

"Claire?" I looked up at Raoul as he came down the stairs of the left wing, readying for us to go. "How do I look?"

I giggled a bit at him, the holiday made the man extremely nervous. He said Christmas had never been his favorite.

"Dashing," I replied to his insecurity, standing up with William on my hip, reaching for his cravat to tuck a loose end in. "There," I said and patted his chest, leaning in for a quick kiss as he stole William from me.

"Hello, my boy. Maman has you dressed better than even I look... which is extremely difficult, of course," I heard him say haughtily as I tidied up the living area in the middle of the manor.

"Raoul."

The small child in his arms giggled, however, and my husband gave me a smug look.

"I think your parents are expecting us soon, we should go."

I nodded with an immense grin, leaving him with William to go get my coat and his. We slipped our warm clothes on and gathered up the presents for my parents. Luckily enough, the trip wasn't terribly long, so we were there in moments.

"Hello, Claire," my father greeted affectionately as he pulled me in for a hug after nearly whipping the door off its hinges.

"Papa."

Maman was next, embracing me and then immediately inquiring into where her grandchild was. Raoul peaked in from behind me and handed William over, watching as my mother held my child.

"I'm so happy you two accepted the invitation, I nearly thought you persist supper at your manor," mother said as she clutched onto William and brought us into the house. I doubt his grandmother would be letting go of him any time soon, and he seemed to be okay with that.

"Why wouldn't we come, Christine?" Raoul asked as he held me gently by the waist, warmly guiding me into him. I think it still unsettled him sometimes, being here.

"No reason, I guess," my mother said with a smile that traveled broadly to her grandson.

"Did you hear that?" My father asked out of the blue, his eyes traveling towards the roads outside though the windows were covered by curtains.

"No..." I trailed off, but my husband stood and looked through the curtains.

"You've a visitor."

"We have," my father confirmed as he pulled himself away from my mother and walked towards the door.

I ignored the visitor, as my mother engaged me with William on the floor, his handsome self toddling around the fine carpet beneath us.

"Christine! Look who it is! A day late and a dollar short, as usual."

"Nadir!" My mother said in a sigh, myself and Raoul looking confused at the tanned man. His skin was not of ours, neither were his clothes, and I was curious as to how both my parents knew him so fondly.

"Hello, Madame Destler, always lovely to see you," he replied in what could only be faux attention. My father didn't seem threatened, so I didn't have to feel so either.

"Oh, Nadir, have you met my daughter?"

He looked at me with his large brown eyes and smiled enchantingly, a certain litheness to him that I had only ever seen in my father.

"No, it has been that long since I have visited, last time I did it was when you and she were away. You must be the enchanted Claire your father fawns over in letters. And what a lovely child you have there, is this," he gestured to Raoul, "his other grandfather?"

The speculation caught me off guard, and it hurt to say the very least. I _had_ liked the man, too.

"No," I heard my father correct.

I looked at Raoul who was smiling at the floor, attempting to hide the shame he felt in his marriage to me. The way everyone looked at him with a disgusting pride or extremely vulgar prejudice. There was no one who saw us and just saw the love we shared, only the age difference.

"That is her husband, Khan. He is the child's _father_."

That had been the first time I'd ever heard my father be so possessive over Raoul as his son-in-law. It warmed my heart, but at the same time, I was watching the blush to Raoul's cheeks create a frown. He looked sick.

"Raoul?" I immediately questioned, rushing to him and grasping his face between my hands. He looked shamed, and then he tried to push me away from him.

"My love, my wonderful husband, _please_."

He looked up and the tears rimming his eyes were evident. Raoul looked pathetic, almost, our little son coming over to him and looking to see if his papa was okay.

"William... I'm alright. I have your mama here," he said weakly. His words didn't hold, though, he excused himself from the holiday and proclaimed he must be home to attended to the splitting headache he had.

As I rushed through everyone, I was stopped by the foreign Monsieur, "I apologize, I did not know, Madame. I never thought Erik would let his daughter away to someone so much older than herself, but obviously I was very in the wrong for those thoughts."

"It is quite alright... mother, father, watch William for the night."

I didn't truly give them a choice as I ran after Raoul and was able to catch him before he left in the carriage.

"What are you doing here? Go enjoy your youth!" He scorned me, a hollow laugh on his vocals.

"You are my only joy besides our son, Raoul. _Our_ son. I love you, my wonderfully elder husband. The age doesn't bother me... so what someone thought I was your son's wife? It will happen, but the fact it affected you so only makes me think you love me more."

"Come here," he muttered and knocked on the window to have our driver who hadn't pulled away just yet leave the premises. Luckily he always stayed everywhere for an extra while so that way we could leave no matter where we were if need be. William had always been a testy baby...

Kissing me senselessly, we carried on until we reached the manor where we conceived my second and final child. My beautiful baby girl was born nine months after Christmas as healthy as she could be.

Everything had worked out for us, even though Raoul and I constantly faced the challenges that our age difference gave us. I never said, however, that I regretted any of it. Even when he passed away before I had aches in my joints, it was the best decision I had ever made. I loved Raoul, and I always would.


End file.
